


Sights and Sounds

by Athena_Phoenix



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU Animated, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: F/M, Toys, Unrequited Love, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-07
Updated: 2006-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena_Phoenix/pseuds/Athena_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on patrol, Superman hears a cry for help that's not what he anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sights and Sounds

**Author's Note:**

> Set between "Far From Home" and "Brainiac Attacks." Strictly PWP. Fanfic 100 prompt: Air. Thanks to [](http://paulasj.livejournal.com/profile)[**paulasj**](http://paulasj.livejournal.com/) for the beta.

Clark flew over Bakerline, enjoying the feel of the cool night air on his face. He heard the usual babble of sounds: conversations, arguments, the evening talk shows.

Lois's cry cut through them all. "Superman!"

He turned and headed south toward the lights of downtown Metropolis, putting on an extra burst of speed.

"Oh God, Superman!"

And then he was hovering over her apartment building. He descended to her balcony, and used his X-ray vision to peer inside her closed curtains.

Lois was alone in her bed. Her face was contorted – but not in pain, he realized.

"Please, Superman, more!" Despite her words, she appeared to be handling things quite well on her own, needing no help from him.

Clark felt his face burning. He should leave, take a cold shower, and try to forget what he'd seen before he saw Lois at work in the morning.

But part of him insisted that he stay and watch. He supposed Lois's cries could be considered a form of flattery, though he couldn't help wondering if even the Man of Steel would be any match for an untiring device made of rubber and metal.

He couldn't stay. He was invading her privacy.

He couldn't leave. He was involved, after all, if only as a fantasy behind Lois's closed eyes. He wondered if he'd ever see her violet eyes fixed on his as she moaned in passion beneath him. Or perhaps it would be safer if she rode him instead…

His costume felt uncomfortably tight. He was glad that Kara's absence meant that she wouldn't be able to surprise him in the sky for an inopportune chat. He hoped that no other metas capable of flight would venture in his direction for a while.

Lois's lips were parted now, and her breathing had quickened. What images might be flowing through her mind, he asked himself. Would Clark Kent be as welcome in her bed? Contemplating the first question was exciting, arousing, but he wasn't sure he wanted an answer for the second.

Clark saw her hips thrust again and again, and realized his own hips were bucking slightly in response. He wanted to burst through her window, tear off his costume, and bring her fantasy to life. His body shuddered as he imagined how it would feel to entwine himself with her, to feel her warmth surround him.

And then he heard Lois cry out once more, and saw her eyes flicker open. He started, even though he knew she couldn't see him through the closed curtains.

Guilt pierced the sweet haze of arousal. He shouldn't have been there, shouldn't have watched her pleasure herself. He had to leave.

He saw Lois turn over and switch off the bedside lamp, then collapse onto her pillow. Her eyes were almost closed, and she was smiling. He wondered if he'd be in her dreams that night.

He knew she'd be in his.


End file.
